Never Would Have Thought
by Musiclove95x
Summary: Something happens to Carlos that he would never imagine that would happen. Rated M in future chapters! MPreg
1. Chapter 1

Carlos' P.O.V

I woke up in a room , that was unfamiliar, it was worn out and dirty, I made a face while looking at all the garbage that was all over the room. I removed the blanket from my body and ran my fingers through my hair. I stood up slowly, it ache down their every step I took. I couldn't believe Jett went that far to jump me and then rape me . I would have fought back, but he had about 4 or 5 other guys with him and I'll admit I was scared. I gather all my clothes and got out of the room as fast as I could. A millions of thoughts ran through my mind as I was running to my car . What would the guys think? What would my parents say? And more importantly what would Lauren say? Maybe it would be better not to tell them , right? I mean there's really no reason to tell them unless something bad actually happen, but I don't think nothing bad is going to happen.? I mean I hope!

((Skip 2 hours))  
I shut my car door and headed straight for my house. I sighed when I opened the front door to see my parents and my brothers in the living room with the tv off.

"Carlos Roberto Pena Jr , where the hell have you been " My mother yelled at me while getting up from the spot on the couch and making her way over to me.

" I'm sorry mom , I know I should have called" I told her honestly

She stood there with her arms crosses " Your avoiding the question , where have you been?"

Now my dad was right behind her with his arms crossed as well " Answer her son."

I looked over at my brothers who were mocking me for getting in trouble but I ignored it and looked back at my mother " James, Kendall and I were at Logan's studying for the midterm we have next week and I guess we just fell asleep, I'm sorry."

I guess my mom bought it because she walked over to me and rubbed my shoulder . " Okay, I just wanted to know where you were , just call us next time when your going to be late"

" Yes mom " I said with a half of a smile

She smiled at me " Okay go take shower now, you smell !"

I gave her a small smile and made my way up to my bedroom, relieved that they bought the story. I just hope that no one finds out about this.

-Should i continue or no?-


	2. Chapter 2

Carlos' P.O.V

I woke up the next morning with a massive head and the sound of someone pounding on my bedroom door. I removed the covers, got off the bed and made my way to the door. I opened it to find one of my best friends James Maslow on the other side of it.

"What?" I said with an annoyed tone in my voice.

"Dude what happened to you last night, you said your were comming over to Brooke's place after work?" The brunette asked while stepping into my room and plopping himself on my high back leather chair, while taking off his jacket.

I closed the door and walked over to my dresser pulling out a clean pair of pants and a clean dark blue shirt that had the word Hollister spelled across it. "I ended up falling down some stairs and ending up hurting my leg and just decided to go home" I explained to him, hoping he would buy it. I looked at him and he had a confused look on his face.

"Well why didn't you just call one of us and tell us that you weren't going to be able to make?" He asked "You know Lauren's upset with you now."

"I know, i should of called at least one of you guys, but i was tired and i just forget." I told him lying through my teeth. I walked into my bathroom and started to change. "Was anyone else upset that i just flaked?" I yelled.

"Not really, worried, but not upset." James claimed. "Are you going to Kendall's last day of summer party next Saturday."

I came out of the bathroom and saw that James was going through my draws, i walked over to him and smacked him on the shoulder. "Yes i am going and Stop getting into my stuff!"

James laughed and stood up "Whatever, you ready?"

"Ready for what?" I asked him while putting on my shoes, knowing that i was going with him to somewhere whether i wanted to or not.

"Were going to see the new Paranormal Activity movie and then going to the pool afterwards." He explained to me while walking to the door,but stopped and turned around once he got there. "You would know that if you were their last night."

I walked over to my dresser once again and pulled out my swimsuit and walked towards him "Stop giving me crap about it, i'm sorry about it okay!" I snaped at him.

"Dude i'm just joking around with you, whats wrong?" He asked with a serious look on his face.

"Nothing let's just go." I said not wanting to talk anymore.

(Skip 30 min)

We reached the theater and saw Logan and Kendall standing outside talking, but stopped once they saw us.

"Hey what happened to you last night." Kendall question. Of course that's the first thing that comes out of his mouth.

"He fell down some stairs and couldn't make it." James said before i could say anything.

Logan walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder "You okay man, did you break anything?"

I shook my head and shrugged "Probably bruised my leg , but nothing to serious." I told him, he nodded buying my story. I looked around and notice that it was just the four of us " Where are the girls at?"

"We told them to go inside , while we waited for you two." Kendall explained to James and I.

I nodded "Is Lauren mad?" I asked looking at both Logan and Kendall.

"She not in the best mood, but don't worry about it dude." Logan said and walked in the theater with Kendall and James. I took a deep breath before i walked in the theater preparing myself for the drama that is about to come.

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Lauren's P.O.V

I'm worried about Carlos, he skipped out on last night and he wasn't answering any of my calls. I hope James convinced him to come to the movie, because i deserve some answers.

"What takes them so long to get here?" Brooke asked, getting impatient on waiting for Carlos and James.

I sighed and turned to look at her "He's probably still trying to convince Carlos to come."

"Wasn't Carlos the one bouncing off the walls with excitement wanting to see this movie, since the day the commercial for it came out on TV?" The Brunette asked the three of us, while checking her phone not taking her eyes off it.

"Brooke, Calm down i bet their going to walk through that door in the next 5 min." The blonde told her while pointing at the door and right on cue Logan, James and Kendall walked through the double door , with Carlos trailing behind them.

"Better late than never." Brooke told the 4 boys.

James looked over at the brunette sitting at the table "Hey Morrison!" Brooke takes her eyes off her phone and looks up at James who is holding his middle finger up at her.

"F*ck You Maslow!" Brooked yelled moving towards him , but stop when Amber pulled on her arm "Stop fighting, I don't feel like getting kicked out of another place, just because you guys can't get along!"

"Maybe you two would learn to get along , if you guys just admitted you have feeling for each other." Logan joked getting dirty looks from both James and Brooke.

"WE DON'T LIKE EACH OTHER!" They both yelled at the same time.

Kendall laughed and pulled James towards him "Calm down, lets just get our tickets and find some good seats."

((15 mins later))

Carlos' P.O.V

We all got tickets ,drinks and something to eat while we watch the movie. We ended up sitting in the front, since we didn't want James and Brooke to start another fight. It was me at the end , then Lauren, Brooke, Amber, Kendall, Emily, Logan and then James. I figured since the movie didn't start for another 10 mins , i decided to get the hard part over with.

"Babe, are you mad at me?" I asked Lauren who was in the middle of talking to Brooke, but stopped and looked at me.

She looked down and sighed.

"Look , I'm sorry i should have called you." I told her with pleading eyes "Please look at me!" I asked in a calm voice.

Lauren lifted up her head and moved her green-blue hair out of her face , locking her eyes with mine.

I took her hand and squeezed it tight "I fell down some stairs, and i didn't have the strength to make it home. I know i should have called you , but i fell asleep as soon as i got home." She continue to look at me with a confused looked on her face. "I didn't mean to worry you I'm sorry."

She squeezed my hand back, putting a smile on my face "Carlos if you felled down some stairs you should have called us, we could have helped you!"

"I know, I wasn't thinking." I told her truthfully , but after Jett jumped me i didn't know what to think.

"Are you okay, how bad did you get hurt?" She questioned examining my body.

I shrugged "A few scrapes and bruises , nothing too serious."

Lauren smiles and leaned in and gave me a small peck on the lips "I love you Carlos, just call me or someone when you get hurt next time."

I smiled back "I love you too Lauren, and i promise i will."

She smiled and leaned back in her chair and continue to talk to Brooke. I don't like lying to Lauren, but i don't want anyone to know that Jett Jumped me and raped me. It's just something that needs to be kept safe and sound and something that nobody needed to know or worry about.

((Three weeks later))

Carlos' P.O.V

It was the morning before my Senior Year started, and the sound of my mom pounding on my door woke me up. I lifted my head and looked around my room, even though i couldn't see anything because it was blurry.

"Carlos, i made breakfast, wake up!" My mom yelled outside my door.

I don't know why but my stomach turned when she mention breakfast.

"You better hurry up, before your brothers eat all the sausage and eggs." She yelled once more , before walking downstairs.

I threw the covers right off my body and made a mad dash for the bathroom, I bent over the toilet and threw up everything that was once in my body. "Oh no" I told myself in between puking my guts out.

_The ending sucked, but that's my opinion._  
_Review!_


End file.
